Broccoli!
by Flower princess11
Summary: Little Megan Shortman has an encounter with the sworn enemy of all small children...Broccoli!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _Broccoli_**

 _Hillwood_

 _2025_

It was a calm, windy fall evening in the town known as Hillwood. It was already well passed 6 and many people were arriving home after a long hard day of work or school, depending on their ages. They were arriving home and it was now time for supper, the final meal of the day.

In a lovely 2 story house in the nicer part of the city, a certain family was just about to have supper as well, as they waited for it to be ready, preoccupying their time with whatever it is they can do. In the living room of this particular home, three children were in the middle of playing a game, while their father was watching over them from the couch, as they waited until the mother announced that supper is ready.

"Hold it right there, put your hands in the air..."A boy said loudly as he held a toy gun out, obviously in a game of pretend.

"You'll never take me alive, copper...I got a hostage with me..."A little girl said as she pointed a toy gun to a baby who was oblivious to his surroundings and just sucking on his thumb.

These children are in fact Andy, little Megan and baby Henry Shortman, the beloved three children of Arnold and Helga Shortman. They are currently in the middle of playing a fun little game of cops and robbers, and this time Andy is the cop and it's Megan's turn to be the robber. Since Henry is just one year old and can't talk or do a lot of stuff, they settled for having him play the role of hostage...

"Don't worry citizen, officer Andy will find a way to save you..." Andy said in a dramatic voice to his baby brother who finally stopped sucking his thumb...

 _"Ga ga_..."He let out, along with a bunch of drool.

"As if, Mr. Cop! I, Bonnie-Megan, the biggest bad girl in town, always gets her way, and this hostage is my ticket to getting all of the money in all of the banks in the city and there is nothing you can do to stop me _ **, MHUAHAHAHAHA!**_...'Megan said, trying hard to sound like some villain from a cartoon show.

"Don't make me laugh, officer Andy always get his man...even if that man is a girl...'Andy announced in a hammy voice.

"Just be careful not to bump into anything if you guys start chasing each other again...'Arnold called from the couch, already guessing where this is heading.

"Yes, dad...'Andy said, knowing he was referring to the last time they had play time and they accidentally broke a vase in the process.

"We promise, daddy...'Megan said in a sweet voice before putting her playtime face again.

The older siblings soon went back to their playful dialogue, while their daddy was watching them in amusement, enjoying these adorable moments where all three of them are just getting along and playing peacefully.

"Kids...'Arnold said as his children continued with their game of cops and robbers.

Andy was now chasing Megan all across the room, playfully pretending to blast each other with their toys, and both of them are laughing loudly, obviously having fun.

"I'm gonna get you...'Andy laughed.

"You'll never take me alive!...'Megan shouted while Henry began to crawl after them in an attempt to follow them.

"Dinner time!..." The mother, Helga Shortman, called from the dining room, causing Andy and Megan to stop with their game.

"You heard that kids, time for dinner...'Arnold said as he got up from the couch and picked baby Henry up to take him to the dining room.

"Alright, I'm starving...'Andy said in excitement as he put his toy down.

"Andy, we still don't have a winner in this game yet?...'Megan pointed out, not liking that playtime had to be cut short.

'Later...right now it's time to get some grub...'Andy said as he left with dad to go eat.

Megan nodded and soon went to join them in the Shortman family living room.

* * *

 _At the table_

The entire household had arrived to the dinner table, Arnold was putting Henry in his high chair, Helga is serving the food and Andy and Megan were at their seats, with Megan sitting on a phone book to help give her a little boost to reach the table.

The dinner is basically mash potatoes with steak with greens, a Helga Shortman classic.

"Smells good, honey...'Arnold said as he took his usual seat, right next to his beloved wife and right across the kids.

"Thanks, darling...so eat up everybody, before it gets cold...later we got apple pie for dessert...'Helga said before she began to feed baby Henry his dinner, which she personally pureed just for him.

"Open up for the air plane, sweetie pie..." Helga said in a playful voice, trying to coax her youngest child into opening his mouth.

He finally did so and she placed a spoonful of pureed meat in his mouth, making sure that he eats it. The rest of the family continued to eat and talk about their day and Megan was quickly eating both her potatoes and steak with much delight.

"All finished mommy, can I have some pie now?..."Megan said to her mother, who looked at her daughter's plate and frowned.

"Angel, aren't you forgetting something?...'Helga asked her.

"What?...'She said in a playing dumb kind of voice.

"You still need to eat your broccoli, young lady..." Helga said in a serious tone of voice and she watched her little girl frown.

"Do I really have to, mommy?..."Megan asked her and Helga nodded.

"Yes, you do..." Helga said as she began to feed Henry his pureed vegetables now, which also included broccoli in the mix and the baby simply ate it without much fuss.

"But why?...'Megan asked.

"Because it's good for you..."Helga said in a tone as she shook her head when she still refused.

She loves her darling little girl very much but she sure is a fussy eater, unlike Andy who practically inhales anything you put in front of him...Speaking of which...

Helga turned to see her oldest son practically clean his plate, eating everything he could put in his mouth and obviously not stopping.

 _ **"MMMM**_...'Andy let out as he tried to take a big chunk out of his steak with his mouth only, much to his mother's disapproval.

'Smaller bites Andy, use the fork and knives, you little carnivore..."Helga said in a commanding tone to her first born who stopped what he was doing.

He reluctantly took the fork and knife out and started cutting his meat like a civilized person, including eating the greens in front of him as well. Helga smiled, happy that he is listening to her and that he at least didn't have the anti broccoli sentiment like his sister has...

"That's better...'Helga said before turning to Megan who still has yet to eat her broccoli.

"Megan, you need to eat your vegetables, including broccoli, it's really not so bad if you give it a chance...'Helga said but her little girl refused to open her mouth at all.

The mother tried to maintain her patience and just tried to hold her ground here.

"I mean it young lady, both of your brothers are eating their broccoli and you need the minerals if you want to grow up to be big, strong, healthy and smart..."Mommy said in a strict voice.

"But it's yucky..."Megan whined.

She honestly didn't see what was so important about the weird, puffy green stalky vegetable...all she did know is that she doesn't like it and she will not eat it!

"No it's not, look, I like it..."Mommy said as she took a fork full of the green vegetable and put it in her mouth and began chewing before swallowing and smiled at her daughter, who was looking grossed out to be honest.

"See, if you give it a chance, you'll see that it's not bad at all..." Mommy said.

Megan however pouting, crossed her arms and refused to budge on the subject.

She _**HATES**_ broccoli and she is not going to be persuaded otherwise.

"Now princess, listen to your mother...broccoli is good for growing children...I want my cute little girl to grow up to be a lovely young lady just like her mommy...'He said, causing his wife to roll her eyes with a smile.

Megan, however, wasn't swayed yet...

"Maybe I rather _stay_ your cute little girl, daddy..."Megan said as she batted her eyelashes, in hopes of getting her father to convince her mother to _**NOT**_ make her eat the green stuff.

Usually he gives into her requests, but this time, it seems her puppy dog eyes aren't having it's usual effect since he is shaking his head.

"Sorry angel but your mom is right, you need to a full balance diet and vegetables are a part of it...'Arnold said as he ate some of his broccoli too.

"But I'm not even hungry anymore...my tummy is full of all of mommy's yummy food, anyway..."Megan said, trying to sound as cute as possible, in hopes of swaying her mother.

Helga however wasn't fooled but decided to play along...knowing exactly how to play this game.

"Oh well...if you are really full, I guess there is nothing more than I can do...'Helga said in a faux defeated voice, causing her oldest son to look at her funny, while Arnold smirked, already getting where she is going with this.

"Really?..."Megan asked in excitement as her mother nodded her head.

Megan smiled widely, happy that she managed to avoid eating the icky green stalky vegetable today.

"Awesome...'Megan said happily... " So mommy, can I have some pie now?...She asked.

To her surprise and dismay, her mother simply shook her head in a _**"no".**_

"Sorry baby but no pie for you tonight...'Helga said, smirking when her child's eyes widen in shock.

"But why?...'Megan asked.

"You just said that your tummy is too full...'Helga pointed out.

Megan was silent, looked down, and then looked back to her mother with a sheepish smile.

"Well...I...I think I'm getting hungry again...'She said weakly.

"Well that's good, which means you can eat your broccoli now...'Helga said, watching her daughter look alarmed to say the least.

"But...But..."Megan began to stutter, not liking that her brilliant plan is beginning to backfire.

"But what?..." Helga asked, wanting to see what her sneaky little girl will try and come up with now.

"But broccoli is icky and yucky. ..." Megan said once again, really not wanting to have to eat it.

"Well its too bad that you feel that way, little lady...because unless you eat your veggies, there will be no dessert for you tonight...:Helga said sternly, causing her daughter to look bothered by that.

"That's not fair...'Megan whined.

"I think it's plenty fair...No broccoli, no dessert...that's how it works in this house..."Helga said with her arms crossed, watching her daughter pout.

Megan turned to her father, who was just as serious about this whole thing.

'Sorry angel but Mommy is right, if your tummy is too full for broccoli, then it's too full for pie too...'Arnold said, causing his daughter to pout even more.

Megan glanced at her most hated food and then to the yummy looking pie at the end of the table, which she could smell even from here. Megan couldn't stand this, mommy's apple pie ' s were one of her specialties, always so warm, sweet and juicy...Next to her chocolate chip cookies, they are her absolutely most favorite food in the whole, wide world...and now they were being held hostage unless she gives into her mother's demands.

" _Broccoli...pie...pie...broccoli..."_ Megan thought over and over again, trying to weigh the pros and cons of the situation.

Trying to think of dessert really is worth doing something like this...

After a few more moments of debating, she sighed in defeat, picked up her fork, sent another look at her parents who were looking at her expectingly. Having no other choice, she shoved the green vegetable into her mouth, chewed fast and swallowed, trying hard not to think about the flavor.

Her parents looked at her in a pleased way.

"That's my big girl..." Helga said proudly as Megan continued to eat the broccoli until it was all gone.

Once she was done, Helga placed a plate with a slice of apple pie on it, keeping her end of the bargain...

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream to go along with it. .."Helga said as she and Arnold went to the kitchen to get the frozen treat to go along with the pie.

Leaving the kids alone at the table and Andy looking at Megan with exasperation. ..

"You're such a drama queen, you know that right..."Andy said while Megan sent him a glare.

"Leave me alone..."Megan muttered, though she sent a curious look to her big brother.

"Just how is it that you can stand eating that stuff anyway?..."Megan asked, obviously referring to the broccoli.

"I just decided to get it over with...remember I had to deal with mom and dad all on my own before you came along and I learned a long time ago is that as much as you try and fight it, mom always wins these fights, especially when she gets dad on her side..." Andy explained...

"I mean it sis, these fights can last for hours and hours and it always ends with her getting her way, so might as well get it over with now...especially before the dessert gets cold. .." He said simply while Megan looked at him out of curiously.

Before she could ask more on the subject, their parents returned with the ice cream and soon the entire family started eating apple pie ale mode and Megan soon forgot about the issue with the broccoli all together as she enjoyed the savory, sweet apple pastry that she loves so much...

Apple pie with ice cream, a food that no one, especially the cute little blonde girl will _ever_ complain about. ...

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
